Pegasus Reads A Fanfic
by variation-seven
Summary: Pegasus gets bored while recovering at the hospital and starts surfing the web. There he finds some strange interpritations of his favorite cartoon. Now he must embark on an epic quest to discover the wonder that is. . .fanfiction!
1. Prologue

Pegasus Reads a FanFic (A Fable), or A Thinly Disguised Rant about Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
The day was warm and sunny, the weather beautiful. Everyone was outside having fun, and Pegasus decided this was day was being nice simply to curse him. He was, to put it simply, bored. He couldn't stand being bedridden; he needed something to do, to keep his mind from going mad from lack of use. Whilst being stuck in the hospital, he'd by now exhausted his Funny Bunny comics he'd had brought in (reading them all several times over, he was that bored), and he couldn't be bothered to get his staff to get him more. Besides, Funny Bunny needed more then just the comic itself, it needed a comfy chair, it needed wine and cheese, it needed a lack of stabbing pains in the hole where his eye used to be. Besides, he couldn't take alcohol with the painkillers anyway. Cursing the weather, he resigned himself to try to get to sleep when he spotted something out of the corner of his remaining eye.  
  
It was a laptop computer, provided for him by the company for work, supposedly. He hadn't touched it since he got in the ward, but there was nothing else to do at the moment. He opened it up and looked at the work, then immediately discarded it. He was bored, and CEO. Who could fire him? He opened the Industrial Illusions browser and, having no other ideas, searched for some Funny Bunny related stuff. What he was about to find would shock and disturb and yet amaze him. (No, he will not discover , close though). It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. It was strange and foreign, it was popular and yet, somewhat unknown.  
  
It was, fanfiction. 


	2. Chapter 1

Pegasus Reads a Fanfic: Chapter 1 They did what?!?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The story and author in this chapter are not meant to represent anyone in particular or their work.  
  
Now, we all know Pegasus is not the most lucky person in the world, what with his dead wife, millennium item being stolen, ect. His introduction to fics was, unfortunately for him, no different. But I digress. So Pegasus was scrolling down the search page when something caught his eye. It was a website of course, but with an extremely odd title. "Funny Bunny Gets Caught" it was christened. Now, being the die-hard Funny Bunny fan he was, he was curious. He had seen every episode, even some of the older ones where they were still experimenting and it wasn't as funny. Even the lame holiday specials and Looney Toons crossovers (Looney Toons could never compare with Funny Bunny in his mind). So of course he knew, as he had once remarked to Kaiba-boy, that FB was never caught by Ruff Gruff McDog. Ever. So in his intrigue, he clicked. That was his second mistake.  
  
Pegasus's first mistake was of course, assuming it was official. He thought it was just an unreleased episode, or something along those lines. How very wrong he was. So he read.  
  
"One day, Funny Bunny was hopping along merrily, running away from Ruff Gruff as usual when suddenly he heard a growling sound from a nearby bush. He tensed, thinking it was his old rival, Ruff"  
  
'This doesn't sound like Funny Bunny.' thought Pegasus 'Where's the slapstick? Where are the over-elaborate plans to blow each other up with dynamite? Why aren't they dropping anvils on each others heads? Why aren't there any improbable contraptions that Ruff will always use and will always fail? Where is the FUNNY?' Pegasus ranted in his head. He mentally calmed himself down. 'Maybe it'll be on further in.' Funny Bunny wasn't known for subtly but he was undergoing serious withdrawal. So on he read.  
  
"Ruff Gruff McDog jumped out from the bush, and yet, he wasn't looking at all aggressive"  
  
'Pie in the face!' Pegasus hoped fervently. The old 'pie from behind the back trick' was a classic. He crossed his fingers.  
  
"'Wait! FB, I've got something to tell you!' Said Ruff, hesitantly. He slowly walked up to FB. 'What do you want?' He asked fearfully"  
  
"WHAT!!" Pegasus exclaimed. "Funny Bunny fears no dog!" He stood up angrily, but as the blood quickly rushed from his head, he collapsed back down into his chair. Confused and angry, his eye scanned the page and he picked up where he left off. "'I want. . .you' He growled lustily."  
  
What followed in the fanfic was too perverted to be printed here. Let's just say that it caused Pegasus to faint. But in the brief seconds to blissful unconsciousness, he still managed to utter one angry cry.  
  
Echoes of "WHAT THE CRAP!?!" resonated down the hospital hallways.  
  
Author's Note: Wow Ashley, it's like you read my mind . This was meant to be one chapter but the pages got cemented together in the rain so I rewrote them both. Here is the much longer end result. So read and review till next time please. - 


	3. Chapter 2

Pegasus Reads a Fanfic: Chapter Two I'll, I'll, I'll write a review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Need more be said?  
  
When we last saw our intrepid reader, aka Pegasus J. Crawford, he was passed out after reading a lemon scene off a Funny Bunny fic. We now join him as he comes to deal with the Shocking Truth (dun dun dun . . .)  
  
"Uugh" were the profound words coming from his mouth as he stiffly sat up in bed. He didn't remember why he passed out, until the events of the last 5 minutes hit him.  
  
"God. . . What was that?"  
  
"It was," There was a slight pause for effect. "fanfiction, sir." Cue thunderclap.  
  
"Aaah!" Pegasus yelped, startled at Croquets sudden appearance. He might have had more to say about such things, but right now there were more pressing issues. Funny Bunny's honor was compromised! Something had to be done! "Fanfiction? Croquet, what in Funny Bunny's sacred name is fanfiction?"  
  
"A thousand pardons sir, I assumed you were aware of it. If I hadn't, you would not have been allowed a computer. The company's sincerest apologies."  
  
"Not allowed a- what exactly is fanfiction, Croquet?" Pegasus said in a suspicious, icy voice.  
  
Croquet was stuck between a rock, and a hard place. One the one hand, he was afraid of what would happen to him if he kept his mouth shut. Sick or no, Crawford was touchy right now and one wrong word (or lack of one) would cost him his job. He'd been an agent for the Crawfords all his life and butler-ing was all he really knew how to do at this point. On the other hand, if he told Pegasus, something horrible could happen to fanfiction at large. He couldn't let that happen. The company would never live it down, and as for him. . . Sigh. The Crawfords had a lot of influence, and if the childish Pegasus wielded it wrongly. . . Yet another Sigh. This is why HE should be running Industrial Illusions.  
  
"Well Croquet? We're all in suspense."  
  
Well, he thought, there goes the company reputation. "Fanfiction is hard to explain sir. It is stories written by other people using the characters of a series in their own plot. Like the" he coughed, "story you were in the process of reading."  
  
"So Funny Bunny really isn't in love with RuffGruff McDog? Or visa versa?" Pegasus visibly brightened. "That's a relief." Just the memory of the fic made him shudder. Then another thought crossed his mind. "Croquet, who wrote that?" Uh-oh, that was the bombshell Croquet had wanted to avoid.  
  
"Someone named, lets see here," Croquet looked at the computer screen, even though he already knew the answer. "R/Rfan666".  
  
"R/?-oh yes, this is the internet." Pegasus suddenly became very businesslike. "Can we track this person?"  
  
"Sir?" Croquet said, pretending not to understand while a feeling of dread slowly crept over him.  
  
"You heard me, Croquet. Can we find out who this," Pegasus searched for a word. "Person" he spoke 'person' like it was a slur "is offline?"  
  
"No, but sir, but you can review."  
  
Something clicked in his slightly mental head at that statement. Pegasus was bursting with a glee/rage hybrid emotion as he spoke. "That's it! Genius Croquet! I'll write a review! That'll show them! Mwahahahahahaha!" His laugh chilled Croquet to the bone, curdled his blood, and other such fear metaphors. After all, if Pegasus found out that he, Croquet, was R/Rfan666, he was as good as dead.  
  
Authors Notes: Over? Who said it was over? Thanks for all the reviews, all 6 of them. Keep sending 'em! 


End file.
